guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NejiHyuga900
Hi, welcome to WikiHero! Thanks for your edit to the Cheat Codes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alphabet (Talk) 18:43, August 5, 2009 Profile Comments When are you usually on? --LORD OF ROCK :I am usually on this wikia weekly. When I am here, I just look at articles and when I see grammar errors, I fix them. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Staff Hi, just wondering are you on regularly as stated above? If so would you be interested in becoming staff? Right now it's just me, and could use some additional help. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 00:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, I guess I could help you out as a staff but I am usually on the Guitar Hero wikia a few times a week checking pages for minor errors. But I don't really do major edits that much (except for the Cheat Codes page). Hmm... If you need help managing with the wikia, I will be happy to assist you. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, I have now promoted you. You now have access to extra tools: deleting, moving, protection, and blocking. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 01:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) State of this wiki Hi I'm gitrmstr, I love Guitar Hero and I have some experience with wikis so it was only a matter of time before I stumbled upon this place right? Anyways, I was just wondering how some of your higher-ups would rank the state of this wiki and perhaps discuss it with them. Here's to hoping that your not only 3 admins who have to get everything done themselves :S.Gitrmstr 17:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE That's something I didn't want to do. Same case as Rock Band. Yes they are spin-offs, and are basically the same, we only need Guitar Hero, not games like Guitar Hero.--Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 03:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :But Rock Band is a whole different series compared to Guitar Hero. Anyways DJ Hero does share the same engine as Guitar Hero 5/Band Hero and only a few DJ Hero games exist and since Neversoft stopped making Guitar Hero games, there may not be any other DJ Hero games so a wiki for a DJ Hero series would be too small. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 04:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. Rock Band, and DJ Hero are just spin-offs. Rock Band was more centered towards band, and DJ Hero is something else entirely. You are right that if there was to be a wiki it would be too short. But the only reason Guitar Hero, and the other two were discontinued was because they didn't sell. If there aren't enough fans then there might not be a wiki for the respective games. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 04:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Do you mean a custom background? If so then sadly no. The only skins available are this and the Oasis Skin. Wikia doesn't allow custom skins anymore. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 19:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :But if you to you want try. I don't really mind.--Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 19:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I hope this is okay then. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 19:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) NejiHyuga900, I will do whatever you do!